All Over
by Zelgirl48
Summary: After going through many hardships, Link finally gets to awaken Zelda from her slumber and see his best friend and soulmate, but it comes with a major consequence. (Alternative ending to Skyward Sword.)
1. Chapter 1: Finally

**Hey there! Just letting you know that this is an alternative ending to Skyward Sword and it does not follow the exact events towards the end of the game.**

 **I've edited this chapter and I will be editing chapter 2 a bit as well! I hope it's better than before, I just felt like it could use some changes. And I'm sorry about not adding on to this fanfic. I'm hoping to continue soon! So thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series**

* * *

I ran into the temple more ecstatic than words could describe.

I could see her. I could finally see her.

I pushed open the large double doors to see Groose and the Old woman smiling at me. They nodded their heads and I knew that they knew it was time. Time for the sleeping goddess to awaken. Time for _my_ sleeping goddess to awaken.

As I ran across the stone ground I thought back to the last time I saw her.

* * *

"I'm still your Zelda." She said softly. Tears started running down my face and I felt as though my throat were closing. "Zel...no. please, don't do this." I whispered hoarsely. There had to be another way. We finally got the chance to be together again and now this?! "There's no other way Link." She answered as though reading my mind. "So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd be the one to wake you up when you slept in, but this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

I nodded and we pressed our hands together. "I promise." I said, pouring my heart into the small phrase. Then, quickly and without thought, I pressed my lips to hers.

But it was too late. I pulled my head back to see her sealed in a crystal. She had a sad smile on her face and her eyes were peacefully shut. A part of me hoped, even though I was sure I was too late, that she felt the kiss. I don't even know what drove me to do it, but yet again, as Impa told me before, I was too late.

I rubbed my hand slowly along the sleek surface of the crystal and a few tears escaped as I remembered us together in Skyloft. How we used to run around freely, together, without this constant fear and worry over our heads. There was so much I was willing to do just to go back to the way things used to be.

I hung my head and turned around, glancing back at Zelda, and walked out the stone doors.

* * *

I shoved open the heavy sealed doors and stopped in the lit entrance with a grin on my face. It was silent until there was a tiny *creek*. I looked up quickly to see a thin crack form on the surface of the crystal, but my feet felt glued to the floor. I watched excited as more larger cracks fell across the crystal and pieces chipped off.

Then in a flash, glittering shards exploded and came cascading down around her body which was held up in the air, making her look like the goddess she truly was.

The room became quiet again as the pieces settled and she softly landed on the platform with a tap of her shoes.

I held my breath and she stood as still as a statue with her eyes closed, and then her eyelids slowly lifted. She smiled as she caught sight of me and she slowly took a step down the first stair with another light tap.

She seemed to gradually become more alert, and as she did, tears started to run down her pale cheeks and her steps became quicker.

"Link!" She started to gasp my name, but as she cautiously took another step, her eyelids drooped and with a sigh, she started to fall forward. Finally my reflexes kicked in, and I sprinted to her and caught her in my arms, lowering our bodies to the ground.

I buried my face in her neck and let my tears drop into her cool skin.

"G-good morning sleepy head..." she murmered breathless. I couldn't help but to laugh and I wiped away a tear as I pulled back. "You did it Zel... you did it."

She shut her eyes and sighed deeply as I pressed my lips to her forehead, closing my eyes in bliss.

"I missed you so much." I muttered. After a few moments of silence I pulled back and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and a delicate smile on her face. "I-I missed you...too..." her arms slowly slipped from around me and I caught her. "Zelda!"

She let out a sigh and her eyelids dropped. "Zelda." This time I raised my voice and my eyes started watering. No. This couldn't be happening. "Zelda!" I yelled her name, but she didn't move and her body got heavier as I held her. "No!" I screamed and hugged her body against mine. "No!"

She was completely limp and my whole body shook from sobs because everything, everything had been for nothing. All of this was for her! It was for us! So we could live again! So we'd be free together! We could start a new kingdom on the surface! Be a king and queen. We could've done anything together.

Everything was supposed to be over, right? And for me, my life was.

* * *

 **So yeah I edited this a bit and a couple things changed. I just felt like it would be better this way, and I'm hoping to progress this story soon.**

 **Make sure to review! T** **hanks for reading and reviewing ! ^^**

 **-Zelgirl48**


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

**So I was just going to have this only be a one-shot but I decided to continue with it. Thank you all who have read and reviewed chapter one! It really does mean a lot! So now here's chapter 2!**

 **Ok so I edited this chapter as well! Minor, yet hopefully better, changes! Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't go on. There was just no way. I screamed her name until my throat was sore, and even when it was I whispered in her ear hoarsely, praying to the golden goddesses that she would respond like she used to in that singsong voice.

There was no explanation... it was just unbelievable. How did this happen? Did she really save everyone, but died in the process? I never really thought about just how that eternal slumber could affect not only Zelda's body, but her soul.

Somehow I stood up, and I held her bridal style against me. I was frozen as I gazed at her still face. It appeared to still have that smile on it. I heaved through the stone doors finally and walked slowly to where Groose and the Old Woman stood.

The second they saw me they smiled, but as they noticed Zelda in my arms, their faces showed shock and soon despair. The Old Woman gasped and froze while Groose collapsed on his knees and started sobbing loudly. My expression stayed emotionless as I kneeled down and laid her body underneath the Tree of Life. There was a loud crack behind me and the dreadful laughter filled the room along with two loud gasps.

I stayed on one knee, facing Zelda's body and slowly unsheathed my sword.

"Ghirahim." I growled without moving from my position.

"Ah, and the sky child lives. To be honest, this is dreadful news. It pains me just to have to say it. But it would appear due to some... MEDDLING CHILDREN That my master... has been... DEMOLISHED FROM THIS WORLD! AND TO THINK THAT WE WERE THIS CLOSE TO HAVING HER SOUL!"

I heard his slow echoing footsteps approach me from behind and I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword, motionless.

"Now..." his voice came from right next to my ear and I grit my teeth. "How _is_ 'Her Grace?'"

I stood up, but didn't dare turn around. "Zelda died killing your master." I said through my clenched teeth. "And I'm not afraid to die killing _you_." Ghirahim scowled and his eyes widened.

"Is that so?..." He smiled devilishly and I could feel his hand move through my hair. Suddenly he grasped a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, leaning over my face. "And just how are you planning on doing that? Please, enlighten me!"

"Do you really want to know?" I snarled. He yanked my head back even farther and I released a growl from deep within my throat. I kicked his legs out from under him and used the time to escape from his grasp. I whirled around and placed the tip of my sword against his chest. "First I'm going to push you down on the ground. Then I'm going to slowly carve my name into your chest. I'll watch you bleed out and just when you think you've had enough, I'm going to make you wish you never even lived."

Ghirahim licked his lips overly dramatic and started laughing. his laugh got louder and he gripped the blade of the sword with both of his hands. "You're pitiful." I ripped the sword back and watched as it sliced his hands open, but his blood wasn't red... it was black. The blood of a true demon. He licked the blood dripping from his palms and smiled yet again. "There's endless opportunities boy. But you're forgetting just who my master is."

"...The gate." The Old Woman was struggling on the ground and she looked at me. "The Gate!" And then it dawned on me. Demise may be destroyed here, but in the past...

I sliced the blade across Ghirahim's chest before he could do anything, and then pressed it against his neck, using both of my hands to push it against him. My face was inches from his and I snarled. "I don't care what your plan is, because either way, she's dead! And I know that you need her to save him!"

Laughing, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Dammit!" I yelled, slicing the air where he was. "Coward!"

Laughter sounded throughout the temple but the source was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, so _I'm_ the coward?" Ghirahim's voice echoed from the temple walls. "Well Sky child, let's just see how courageous you really are! If you're willing to avenge the death of your goddess like the hero you've been dying to finally be, then meet me in the past in battle. Until then _chosen one_."

Silence. Then a voice I was not expecting. "That bastard!"

I looked up to see Impa standing in the entrance of the gate of time. I noticed her and the Old Woman glanced at each other, but soon Impa turned towards me. "You can't go out there." I curled my fingers around the hilt of my sword. _Like she has any clue._

"She's dead Impa." Her eyes stayed stern and I noticed her flick her gaze behind me to Zelda's body.

"I know Link. But that doesn't mean you can be a fool and run to your own death." I stared, determined, into her piercing red eyes. "I'm not. I'm avenging her death!" Impa's eyes widened and she stepped towards me.

"Really? Because to me, it's more like you're committing suicide by going out there!"

This time I stepped towards her so that our faces were inches apart and I practically screamed "Maybe that's all I can do!"

The silence of the temple was almost suffocating and regaining the strength, Groose now stood frozen, away from us with the Old Woman.

Impa narrowed her eyes at me, but she remained still. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I'm her chosen hero!" I finally snapped and let everything come out. My fury, rage, and despair. "She chose me as the one to protect her and her people! And I failed the first part! You were right! I _am_ a sad excuse of a hero! My one job! My one responsibility! And I failed! She's dead now! She's never coming back! And right when I finally understood our purposes. So the least I can do is fight for her people. And just as she did, I am willing to die in the process."

"I understand now why of all people, she chose you." Impa said quietly after a pause. My eyes widened. I was not expecting that. "You exhibit great strength. However can your actions live up to your words?"

I gave a nod, swung my sword and sheathed it. "I'll make them."

I walked over to Groose and clutched his shoulder. "Who knew of all people, you and I would be fighting side by side?" He chuckled and was about to say something, when he let out a sob, and taking me by surprise, pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You can do this man! You're all we've got!" He looked over to Zelda's body and started crying even more. "You're all she's got!"

With great difficulty, I pulled away from him and patted his arms. I started to walk away, when he yelled out to me.

"And Link! I never really did apologize about what I did to your bird on the wing ceremony."

Without turning around, I waved him off and continued walking. "Water under the bridge"

I stopped when I reached the Old Woman and I bowed to her. "I just want to thank you for aiding me from the very beginning." She nodded and her braid continued to sway as though it was ticking through the passage of time. "I'm glad I was able to help you along your quest."

Then I got to Impa. "You really think I can do this?" She smiled and gave me a nod. "I trust Her Grace's decisions as my own." I thought about that for a while, and was about to go to the gate, when I caught sight of Zelda.

My conscience led me over to her body under the Tree and I knelt down next to her. "Hey." I held her hand between my own and brushed away a piece of her hair. "Knowing you, you're probably pissed right now. You think I'm being reckless. But I just want you to know that I need to do this... wish me luck. I'll love you forever"

I brought her hand to my lips as a tear came down my cheek.

I let go of her hand and went to the entrance of the gate of time. Just like the day I met with Zelda, I put my hand through it. It opened and I turned around to everyone and gasped. They were all on one knee, bowing to me with their hands on their hearts.

"May Hylia bless her loyal chosen one to succeed on his perilous mission." Impa said.

I looked at each of them and that's when I realized something. I glanced between Impa and the Old Woman and I realized that they both shared a symbol. My face must have shown my discovery because the Old Woman looked up at me and nodded with a smile.

Her and Impa... they... we're the same people.

I smiled brightly and bowed to them. "Thank you all. I'm glad I got to meet each of you." I started to turn, but Iooked back at them.

"You know. It's funny. I always thought the surface was some wasteland of nothing. And now I can't think of any other place to call home. I never thought I would meet others, let alone actually end up getting along with Groose." Groose laughed and I continued,

"And I know Zelda felt the same way. You three, or should I say, you two," this time Impa laughed. "Have become our family. So I sincerely thank you for that."

And as I stepped through the gate I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

They were never going to see me again.

* * *

 **Alright so that's that! I hope the edits were better and let me know what you think! I'll be sure to start working on chapter 3 and getting that uploaded. Thanks again!**

 **That's chapter 2! Review please! I'll be looking forward to what you have to say! ^^**

 **-Zelgirl48**


	3. Chapter 3: Payment

**So this is a late update... sorry about that! :) before the chapter starts just wanted to let you know that I edited the first two chapters so even if you already read them, you can check them out to see what changed (if you'd like) just a heads up that yes, this chapter is a bit longer than the past two and I'm not sure if others will be this long or not... we'll just see how it goes! I hope you enjoy and thanks a bunch!**

* * *

I walked out of the gate and searched around for Ghirahim. My eyes locked onto the door across to the temple, slightly ajar. So. He was waiting for me outside.

I quickly took out my blade and walked over to the heavy stone door. I was going to find Ghirahim, and when I did, he was going to pay. For everything.

* * *

 _Years ago_

"Link! Sweetie can you get that for me?" I ran out into the main room, passed my mother in the kitchen, and bolted towards the door. "Sure thing ma!"

I opened the door to see a delicate woman with rosy cheeks and a toddler girl with golden hair. "Zelda!" I yelled enthusiastically. The small child waved with a grin, exposing her pearly white teeth.

"Hi!" My mother walked up to Zelda's mom to greet her, untying her apron. The pair entered our house and my father came out with a big smile on his face.

"Gaepora really wanted to join us, but he just has so much work with the new job as headmaster. We still wanted these two to be able to play though." She motioned towards Zelda and I who were already on the ground and we smiled. They all chuckled and got into a conversation.

Zelda jumped up to her feet and interlaced her fingers, swaying her hips from side to side. "Hey Link! You Notice anything different about me?" Before I even had time to answer she twirled dramatically. "My mother gave me a haircut!" I reached out and felt one of the two strands of hair tied in front of her shoulders. Her bangs were trimmed straight and the rest of her hair was tied in the back loosely. "It looks really pretty Zelda!" I gasped. She smiled and bowed mockingly. "Why thank you!"

We excitedly ate dinner then, the two of us chatting our heads off while our parents talked amongst themselves. When we were done Zelda helped me clear the table like usual, having very well manners for being so young.

"I'm bored!" I moaned, flopping down on the carpet. Zelda gasped and stuck a finger in the air. "I know!" Just then she ran over to my mom and folded her hands behind her back. I watched curiously as she addressed my mother.

"Mrs. Link's mom?" My mother turned around and kneeled so she was at Zelda's level. "What is it dear?" "Umm... do you think me and Link can go out to look at the birdies?" "You mean the Loftwings?" My mom asked. Zelda gave a big nod and smiled sweetly at her.

"I don't think that's a problem. Just don't be out too late." "And don't go too close to the edge!" Zelda's mother called out. "I know that's what the knights are for, but still be careful!"

I jumped up and ran over to the door with Zelda. "Oh!" I exclaimed and ran over, giving my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek. Zelda did the same with her mother and we both called out "love you!" "Love you too!" They responded and we both rushed out the door with them laughing behind us.

"Those kids are going to go farther than anyone else one day." I heard Zelda's mother say. "Yeah." My dad responded, "and let's hope it's together, or else I don't know what those two would do."

"Come on!" I ran after Zelda without a care in the world. Just the two of us actually acting like children.

"Haha I got more than you!" I bragged, extending my palm out to show three fireflies occasionally lighting up the area. "Sure..." Zelda said. Just then she stuck out her other fist and opened it to reveal three fireflies in addition to the two in her other hand. "Darn it!" I released the bugs into the air, watching them go on through the sky.

"We should probably go." Zelda said, looking up at the sky by my side. "It's getting dark" I nodded. "Yeah you're probably ri-"

Just then we heard screaming and turned to see a large area lit up in Skyloft. "Come on!" I yelled out and I started running towards the source.

Eventually I realized where we were running and started running faster. No. It couldn't be. Even as a child I couldn't believe it.

"Link!" Zelda sprinted up next to me and we both cried out when we got to it.

It turned out the light was actually a large fire. And that fire was in my house. Where our parents were.

We both scanned the area frantically trying to find any sign of our parents, but none of the people surrounding the house were them. We were both stunned. Beyond stunned. And then all at once it hit me with a furiousity so hard, it nearly sent me to my knees.

Tears filled my vision as I heard Zelda's ear-splitting shriek next to me. "Mom!" She screamed until her throat was hoarse and I joined her. "Ma! Pa! Please!" Zelda was sobbing and so was I. Before I could stop myself, I hurled myself towards the engulfed building. Just then arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I heard Zelda yell. "Mom!" I kicked against the person holding me back. "Put me down!" I shrieked.

"Owlan! Keep her back!" My person yelled out to the one holding Zelda. Just then I recognized the voice to be Horrwell's. Zelda's sobs broke the air and watchers cried to themselves at the scene. In front of them was the burning house beyond rescue, and the children of the victims, also beyond rescue, screaming out for their parents.

After so long my legs hurt from struggling and my throat felt like sandpaper. I stayed frozen in Horrwell's grasp staring at the horror in front of me as Zelda kept going at it, calling out to her mother. Horrwell tried talking to me, but his voice seemed muffled and I couldn't listen. The fire filled my vision. Zelda's screams filled my ears, and my parent's smiling faces consumed my mind.

Even when Gaepora finally found Zelda in Owlan's hold and ran to her, trying to calm her, she wouldn't let up. Finally she stopped shrieking for her mother and instead sobbed out "Link!" I looked over to her with tears in my eyes to see Owlan let her go and she started running towards me.

Gaepora watched motionless as Horrwell let go of me and I ran to her. Finally we got to each other and she sobbed out "th-th-they're..." I slowly reached out, silencing her, and fixed the ribbon in her hair. She sniffled and wrapped her arms tightly around me, sobbing. I sobbed too for my lost parents, but heard a faint strange noise.

It was laughter. Maniacal laughter and then the snap of fingers. I open my eyes and looked over Zelda's shoulder and could have sworn that I saw diamonds floating away in thin air. I assumed I just imagined it and Gaepora came over to us, trying to comfort us. He too was a mess, but at least Zelda still had her father while I had lost everything at so young. But like my father had said... Zelda and I would still have each other.

* * *

I walked out of the temple and looked down to the center of the spiral where Demise was sealed. I saw a figure sitting on the stake in the middle of the grass, messing around with a black sword. Ghirahim.

I walked the whole way around the spiral, taking a deep breath with each step. My knuckles were white around the hilt of the master sword and I gripped my Hylian shield by my side. Memories of Zelda filled my mind. When we were children, running around all of Skyloft. When we received our Loftwings and how proud we were of each other. When we performed the wing ceremony together, just our special little moment. Why did all of this have to happen to such an innocent girl?!

I stopped once I reached the end and stood in the circle of grass. Ghirahim still sat there, his back turned to me as he ran a finger over his blade.

"Ah," he said, motionless. "Look who decided to show up!" I glared at him and raised my sword. "You took everything from me." I hissed through my teeth. "First my parents. I know it was you who set the house on fire. I heard you that day years ago!" At this, Ghirahim stood up and turned around, a smug grin on his face. "Would you look at that! You were able to figure it out! This truly does make me feel proud."

"And now..." I said, taking a step closer. I wasn't going to let him stop me. "You went and took away the only thing I had left. The one person who was there for me! And you. Will. Pay."

* * *

 **Ooooh feisty Link! So there's a little back story, I know, so sad. :( so I hope to update quicker than the last time and I really intend on working on this! Be sure to review! I love to hear what you have to say! Thanks! ^^**

 **-Zelgirl48**


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**Alright so I've actually had this chapter done for a while, I just wanted to finish something else as well... a one shot! Be sure to check it out if you want, it's Legend of Zelda of course :) But it's summer! That means hopefully a finish to this story and also another story whaaaat?! But yeah I'm hoping to start another Zelda story that I've had in mind a while ago, and since I have more time than hopefully I'll start writing it! But before that, I must finish what I started, so this is chapter 4 of All Over.**

* * *

I thrust my sword forward and Ghirahim backflipped out of the way. "I know you killed my parents!" I yelled out to him as he snapped his fingers, disappearing before my eyes. So this was how it was going to go...

"How did you do it?" I asked quieter. It was a question I had been asking myself since I first recognized the laugh. "How were you there?"

"I was always there." Just then Ghirahim appeared on the stake again, sitting on it with his legs crossed. "I had been keeping an eye on you two brats since the minute you came crying into this world."

My eyes widened. He was there? The whole time? Just... watching us?

"But how? How didn't I ever see you?" He rested his elbow on his knee and rolled his eyes. "I was always watching you. But from afar. I've lived long you see. So I've been waiting for the two 'destined children,' and so the second I heard of your inevitable existence, I never kept my eyes off of you."

"But then that day..." I said aloud. He was there. I saw him, even if just for a second. "That day was the first day I had direct contact with you Sky children." He said with a smile. "I must admit I did make a mistake in being spotted. Something that was to never happen again. But what can I say, I'm quite a marvelous sight, aren't I?"

I snarled at him, but kept my ground. Best not to get out of control.

"And then the wing ceremony." I growled, "that day you conjured that tornado. You waited for the perfect time didn't you!? All those years just so you could get her at the right time! You're pathetic! Miserable and disgusting!

"OH SHUT UP!" Ghirahim yelled. He jumped to his feet and clenched his fists, glaring at me. "You know, I was betrayed once too!" And that's when I realized he wasn't even looking at me... He was glaring at my sword.

"Nevermind!" He spat. He snapped his fingers and his blade appeared before him. "You've made me upset boy! And I have an appropriate and humiliating death just waiting for you!"

Just then he lunged toward me, but I flipped out of the way. He growled at me as I sliced my sword at him. His hand caught the tip of it, but I had seen this trick all before and thrust the sword out of his hand.

"You're never going to win." I said, my breath heavy. He simply licked his lips and snapped his fingers. Immediately daggers appeared around him and he flung them towards me. I pushed my shield forward and deflected them, sending the daggers back at Ghirahim. They shot right into him and blood splattered as they pierced his skin.

"Enough!" He yelled. I froze, shocked, as his sword disappeared and black smoke whirled around his body. Soon all I could see was a black cloud capturing him from my view.

I stood rigid and still with my sword and shield up. I was prepared for whatever he may bring.

The smoke started to let up. A few wisps floated up, fading away and I noticed a deep brown underneath it. There was a heavy echoing step. Heavier than Ghirahim's prancing feet. And that's when he appeared from the cloud. Or should I say, it.

The skin was a solid, almost metallic brown and on the head was snow white hair, also rigid and still. The eyes were the worst of all. They were completely white with not even a pupil in them. The only way I was able to confirm that this was indeed Ghirahim, was the diamond pattern running across his body in white.

There was something else I noticed on his body though... in the center of his forehead was a small white diamond and in his chest was a large silver diamond, both of which reminded me of someone... "Fi..." I whispered aloud.

"Yes Master?" She appeared next to me and I glanced from her to Ghirahim. "Ghirahim." I murmured, "he looks just like..."

"Affirmative. Ghirahim seems to have changed his appearance. I advise caution when approaching him." I barely even heard her as I continued staring at this new beast in front of me.

He smiled at me, showing his newly formed and sharp fangs, and then started laughing. It got louder and uncontrollable as he continued, his head bent back. He looked familiar to Fi, sure, but he was so monstrous and outgoing, while Fi was calm and collected.

"Who's ready to fight now?!" He yelled and put up his fists in front of him. He wasn't even going to use a weapon! I wanted to get rid of mine, but looking at his large arms and legs, I knew in this form he was too strong for me without my sword.

Ghirahim jumped right in front of me and did a roundhouse kick straight into my chest before I could even react. I flew in the air, and landed several feet away on my back. I groaned right before I heard his solid footsteps approaching. Gritting my teeth, I knew I had to get up and somehow managed to get on my feet. I clutched my chest as I glared at him and he smirked. "Stronger than you thought. Aren't I, sky child?"

I let out a battle cry and rushed towards him, hoping to catch him off guard. He was ready however, and deflected my slices with his own bare arms. What were they, steel?!

I yelled out again and slashed faster, left to right. He managed to keep up, and that's when out of nowhere, I bashed my shield right into him. He stumbled back and I sliced across his chest and the protruding diamond in the center of it.

He backed down for a second, raising a hand to his chest, but then swung his other fist right into my face. I yelled out in pain from the undeniable strength. I wiped my bleeding lip with the back of my hand and that's when I realized I dropped the master sword. How could I be so stupid?!

There was laughter and I looked up to see Ghirahim smiling, holding my sword in his hand. He licked the blade and swung it around a few times. "Look what I found!" He yelled out. He ran to me and started slicing and jabbing at me. Luckily I still had my shield, so I focused on deflecting his attacks.

He suddenly kicked my arm holding the shield, causing my whole torso to be exposed. My arm ached in pain and before I could bring it back up, he sliced the blade diagonally from my shoulder to my hip. I gasped as the pain registered and my whole body stung and burned. In some places my chain mail had protected my body, but in others the chain mail broke and my skin was sliced open, the broken pieces of the chain mail bent into the gash. I couldn't help it anymore and I yelled out in pain.

This just fueled Ghirahim's fire and he smiled devilishly. In my head I was trying to come up with the best plan to catch him off guard and bash him with my shield. Perhaps if I act as though I was going to go into hand to hand combat with him. Then I could whip out my shield at the last minute.

I was just about to put my shield on my back, when Ghirahim raised my sword towards the sky. What was he doing...? No. He couldn't, could he? "Fi-" I started to say, but she wasn't with me right now. I thought back to when I received the sword. Fi never said anything about having to be a certain person to deliver a skyward strike. Just as long as you had the sword, then you could do it.

I quickly glanced up to see light filling the sword from hilt to tip. My eyes instantly widened. My first instinct was to put my shield up, but I knew even my Hylian shield wouldn't be able to block that. I was helpless. I actually had no way out of this. Was I actually going to die? At the fate of my own sword nonetheless? What other weapons did I have?...

In the blink of an eye I pulled out my bow. I had a plan. It was a plan that was most likely going to backfire and make me wind up dead, but hey, I was Hylia's hero after all.

I slowly pulled back an arrow, keeping my breath steady as I looked death in the eye. Ghirahim shook his head with a laugh and lifted the charged sword.

Maybe death wouldn't be that bad. After all, I figured, this life wouldn't even be that worthwhile anymore without her.

I looked Ghirahim in the eye as he sliced the sword vertically in the air, sending a skyward strike directly at me. I watched as the light got closer and closer, sky rocketing towards me. I took a deep breath and slipped my fingers off of the string, sending the arrow straight ahead.

If I had blinked I know I would have missed it. The arrow soared forward, straight through the beam of light. But as it went ahead, it sucked the energy towards the tip, driving it back the way it came. Ghirahim stumbled and yelled out as the arrow drove directly into the diamond in his chest. The energy obliterated the crystal surface, and it broke open. The edges oozed and dripped blood as the arrow fell onto the ground.

"You..." Ghirahim breathed out. "You will never be a hero..." He covered the exposed diamond with his hand as I slowly walked towards him. I went up right in front of him and grabbed the master sword back from his wretched hands. From here I noticed small white wisps escaping from the hole in his chest. "You're right." I whispered. I raised my hand and if what I thought was correct, then this should work. "I'm not a hero." I reached into the hole in his chest and grabbed the hilt buried inside. "I'm a legend."

I yanked at the hilt and slowly unsheathed a large jagged sword. Ghirahim fell to the ground in pain as I examined the blade.

It wasn't like any weapon I've ever seen before, that's for sure. The whole blade was spiked and the same color of brown as his skin. The hilt was a rich black, the end having bat-like wings extended from it.

"Ugh." I turned around to see Ghirahim on his hands and knees. He was trying to cover up with his hand a white smoke now spilling from his chest. I took the tip of my master sword and placed it under his chin. I jerked his head up and forced him to look me in the eye. I spun the dark sword in my hands and smiled at him. I dropped his head and started to raise the large sword, when Fi appeared.

"Master Link." She started, with her calm tone. "I can confirm that raising the blade you received from Ghirahim will seal the demon Lord within it. But I suggest taking a look before you do." She gestured towards Ghirahim, and I turned around, wondering what she wanted.

"Master." She said. "Examine the light coming from Ghirahim's chest." Ghirahim growled at Fi, but she continued. "I sense a strong aura coming from it." I nodded, curious as to what this meant.

"Master Link, this aura is the same as Zelda's. I detect an 85 percent chance that this is Zelda's soul."

* * *

 **What?! So yeah. I'll be sure to update sooner! Thanks for reading and review please! ^^**

 **-Zelgirl48**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Sorry that this update is a bit later! I've just had some serious writer's block. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual so just a heads up! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed, I love to hear what you have to say!**

* * *

"Her... soul?" I sliced my sword so the point of it was in front of Ghirahim's face, though my hands started to shake. "How did you get her soul?" I practically whispered. This was impossible...

Ghirahim had his hand over his bleeding chest with his teeth clenched and his fangs showing as he snarled. "You really are just a stupid sky child! How else do you explain her collapsing all of a sudden?" He growled and I took a startled step back.

"But, I thought it was just her slumber..." I said aloud. He laughed and shook his head. So he really did kill her. He was the one who did all of this to Zelda!

"You sky people... always so ignorant." I growled and searched my mind for any way to get her soul. I needed it. I needed her.

Just then an idea hit me. An awful, sickening idea.

"...How did you take her soul?" I asked under my breath.

"Didn't I already tell you?!"

"No!" I yelled, thrusting my sword forward. "I mean how!"

He looked confused, but then slowly a grin appeared on his face and he let out a low laugh. "It takes practice boy. And you're not ready for it. That, I can guarantee."

I let out a yell and I could feel the anger smoldering inside me. Everything was his fault! That tornado, all of my scars, the blood, her death. Everything! I felt a warm tear trail down my cheek and I knew I was losing blood from my wound as it throbbed. I was shaking, and I raised the demon blade in my other hand.

Ghirahim laughed again, slowly growing in volume. Pieces of his body started chipping away, ascending into the sword. His laughing got louder as he shouted to me.

"I will be back! And my master will return with me! We will haunt you and your spirit maiden until the end of time! Blood will be spilt, and prayers will be offered to my God! The God your people denied!"

The rest of his body disintegrated into the sword, as black as ash.

I lowered the large blade to see its edges glowing black with the demon Lord's spirit. To think this whole time Ghirahim was a spirit of a simple sword. And now he's sealed away...

Something in the distance caught my attention and I looked out to see something glowing where Ghirahim once was.

As I slowly approached the white light, I noticed the shape of it. It looked... almost like a sacred tear.

"Master." Fi appeared next to me, but unlike usual, she didn't speak. She simply stared at me. Yet I still knew what she was telling me.

I swallowed, feeling a pit in my throat. I walked closer to what appeared to be a tear until the glowing light was so close to me that I could reach out and touch it.

I hesitated for a second. Was I really going to do this?

Apparently yes, because I took a single step forward and closed my eyes as the tear washed over me. And just like that, I had taken Zelda's soul.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the sealed grounds. Instead, I seemed to be floating in the sky. But that's impossible!

I whirled around, but there were still clouds that went on for what seemed like forever.

I blinked and an image appeared in my mind so abrupt that I had to take a deep breath. Except it wasn't an image... it felt like a memory.

The memory seemed new, yet old. I had seen this before but it was as if it was being played in a different way. I was there. I was smiling and running around. There was the feeling of joy. Then there was pain. In the distance was not only the burning house, but also me. I was there screaming in Horwell's arms. At least I thought it was me. Because although I, Link, was there, I was also screaming in someone else's arms...

Zelda. That's when it hit me. This was Zelda's memory. That was why it was different, because it was in her perspective. I was feeling how she felt. I was seeing what she saw.

No. This felt wrong. Like I was invading her privacy. I shouldn't know this much!

But another memory appeared. I was meeting my Loftwing for the first time. Zelda was excited, happy, and proud. I could feel it. I watched as I flew in the air.

More memories came, almost all of them with me in it. And as each one came I felt worse and worse.

Who was I to learn this stuff about her? Did Ghirahim go through the same thing? My fists clenched at just the thought of that beast learning all of this about Zelda.

Just then a memory came. It was a memory I'd never forget. The wing ceremony.

This memory contained more emotions than most of the other ones she's had. There was anticipation, happiness, pride, and another emotion that shone throughout the memory. One similar to something I've felt , but different in its own way.

The high of the dream crashed as the tornado appeared. Despair and panic filled me, but most of all there was fear as Zelda fell below the clouds.

More memories of her time on the surface arose, each one peaking my interest as I watched her meet Impa, travel across the lands, and praying at each temple.

I thought they were over, but then pain hit me harder than anything. I cradled my head in my hands as images consumed my mind. There was horror, pain, terror, blood, guilt, worry, and more. They consumed me, eating away at my mind.

How? There was no way Zelda went through this! None of this was familiar, it just didn't make any sense!

But that's when I realized it. This may be Zelda's soul, but it's also Hylia's.

There was war. So much war. She felt guilty, sorry, but most of all the Goddess actually felt fear.

The pain overwhelmed me as the memories continued. I remembered what Ghirahim had told me, " _It takes practice boy. And you're not ready for it, that I can guarantee."_

No. I could do this. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, trying to pull the memories away from me. I could feel them slipping away, fading out into the vast distance as I closed my eyes.

When I finally opened them again I was standing on the surface.

Fi watched me in silence, soon returning back into the sword in my hand. I sheathed it, my mind racing as I felt a new energy coursing through my body.

a golden light caught my eye in the midst of the night. I looked down to see it coming from my hand. As I raised it I discovered that the light was coming from the triforce on the back of my hand. It pulsed with a light brighter than ever. Could this all be Zelda's soul?

Without a second thought, I raced back to the sealed temple knowing that if there was one chance to rescue Zelda, then this was it.

* * *

 **I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next chapter or two! Thanks for reading and be sure to review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: All Over

**This is the final chapter of All Over! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me their support. I appreciate it all!**

* * *

My feet echoed against the stone floor of the temple. I barely paused when I approached the gate of time, but then I saw the room in the back. My gaze fell upon the heavy doors blocking the entrance and my feet took me to it before my mind could catch up.

I let out a deep breath and started to open up the door but froze when the door was open just a crack, my breath caught in my throat. Because when I looked in the room there was a crystal containing a suspended Goddess. She was still there. In my time she was dead, but here she was still alive. For some reason, I couldn't let myself walk any further in. It was as though I wouldn't let myself forget about the Zelda in our time.

I closed the door quietly and walked back to the gate. Before I entered it, I gazed down at the triforce on my hand with the golden aura. If this really was her soul, then I might have a way. Not sparing another moment, I ran through the gate more determined than ever.

When I appeared in our time, it wasn't what I expected it to be, I thought they'd be where they were when I left, but instead Groose was crying in the corner of the temple while Impa stood with a hand on his shoulder. She was speaking to him, trying to get him to calm down, while the Old Woman stood over Zelda's body still under the Tree of Life.

I stood silent on the step, truly amazed that I actually survived. I feel as though adrenaline was the only thing keeping me running since every once in awhile a shooting pain would scorch my body. And to think I had almost forgotten my wound.

I finally looked down at myself only to find an unappealing sight. My tunic was completely ripped where I had been sliced, and blood stained the remaining cloth. You could see just where my wound started, and where it ended.

I winced aloud at the sight and the Old Woman turned her head slightly, her acute senses picking up on the sound. She turned fully around to face me, and gasped, completely shocked. Impa and Groose both jumped up, whirling towards the disturbance, however when they saw me, their mouths dropped open and I swear, for once they were actually speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, returning their gazes.

Eventually their eyes fell upon the demon blade still in my hand and then I dropped it with a weak hand. I was shaking uncontrollably and Impa stepped forward, caution written on her face.

"Link." She said quietly.

"I did it." I muttered. It was as though everything was finally catching up to me, the gash in my chest pulsed with pain as I fell to my knees clutching the wound. Impa and Groose both ran up to me yelling my name, though I could barely hear them though through my own thoughts. Ghirahim was gone. I glanced over at the sword that lied on the ground next to me. He was sealed away. And I had Zelda's soul. I looked up at her peaceful form, and forced myself back on my feet despite the pain.

"Link, you need to relax!" Impa yelled to me, but I ignored her and started walking over towards Zelda's body. My triforce was glowing more than ever as I approached her. I bent down and picked her body up, laying it down on my lap. The Old Woman watched me, curious and silent the whole time.

To be completely honest, I wasn't sure exactly what to do, I had managed to get her soul, but I didn't know how to transfer it. As I placed my hand in hers, I noticed her skin was already cold and pale. I wasn't sure just how long I had been gone. Did everyone really think I had died?

I looked down at her resting face, still uncertain of how to do this that is, if I even could do this. I hesitated, but took a deep breath and laid my hand on her forehead, the triforce let out a golden glow in response to the contact as I closed my eyes. I tried to pull back all of Zelda's memories, each and every piece of her soul. They flashed in my mind and I focused all of my attention on her smooth skin under my touch. A shiver ran down my body as I felt the memories slip away. I opened my eyes to see the white wisps dissipating into her. A smile appeared on my face as I actually believed that I was saving her. That my Zelda was coming back.

But then came the shattering screams. Everyone in the room grew silent and watched with wide eyes as Zelda screamed louder than we've ever heard. A chill ran down my spine, freezing me in place as I kept my hand on her. A part of me wanted to let go, to end this, but the other part wanted to keep trying... after all, didn't this mean that she was alive? I gritted my teeth as her high pitched screams grew louder and louder as I continued spilling her soul back into her. I could only feel a little part of her left in me. It was almost over.

Her mouth was agape, but then at once, when her soul was released from me, it closed and her head laid heavily in my lap. Shaking, I checked for her heartbeat, but there was nothing. No. That couldn't have been it. Not after everything that just happened! Impa, the Old Woman, and Groose watched us in the suffocating silence that engulfed the room. I could feel tears itching my eyes and I wondered how there could possibly be anymore. I hung my head and clenched my eyes shut, wanting to just yell out to the sky. I had thought this was it...

"L...Link...?" That voice...

I gasped aloud and snapped my head back up. Zelda was as still as before in my arms, but then her eyes started to slowly crack open. My heart skipped a beat as her eyes opened lazily, staring up at the cracked ceiling. She made a small noise, and then stiffly, her gaze turned to mine.

Her azure eyes met my own wide eyes and slowly, a small smile appeared on her pale face. That smile. The one I had been longing for. I grinned as tears slid down my cheeks. Zelda shakily raised her hand to my face, barely making it to my scarred cheek.

"Link." She said. And this time it wasn't a question. Her eyes searched my bloodied face, and then traveled down my body, stopping at the gash across my torso. Concern filled her face as she let out a small gasp.

"Y-You're wounded." I couldn't help but shake my head and I brought my hand to my cheek, covering hers.

"Don't worry about me." Her eyes searched mine again, and she looked like she was about to say something, when her eyes closed with a sigh. She fell back onto me, unconscious.

"Zelda!" I nearly yelled. But her head was turned to me and I could hear her small breaths escape her lips. Impa came up to us and put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her to see a curious look on her face. She shook her head though and patted my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest. Groose can take her to the back room, and I'll fix your wound, you're starting to look pale and I'm getting worried. Maybe then you can try to explain to me everything that happened." I simply nodded and smiled as Groose gave me an encouraging grin. It wasn't easy, but I let Groose take Zelda back to the room as Impa said. The Old Woman followed them, promising to keep her safe.

Later Impa had me lie down so she could start working on stitching the large gash across my body.

"Drink this." She nearly shoved a bottle in my face, and I took it, examining it.

"What is this?"

"It's one of my home brews. You're lucky, it's all I had left." I hesitantly gulped down the contents as quickly as possible, trying not to gag.

"You know, it's better than nothing." She told me as she starting stitching my wound. I winced as the needle punctured my raw skin.

"Sorry." I mumbled. After a little while the effects kicked in and the stitching became less painful.

"So what's the deal with the sword?" Impa asked, motioning behind her. I glanced back at the demon blade that laid at the gate's entrance and sighed.

"That's Ghirahim, he's a sword spirit like Fi. I sealed him away in the blade there."

"I see." She replied. "We were all worried. You were gone for quite some time." I simply stayed silent. She paused and glanced at me questionably, but then went back to her work.

"I guess you want to know what happened with Zelda." I said quietly. She glanced back at the room and nodded.

"That would be helpful. I came back from the past because I sensed the spirit maiden had died, and then you go off nearly killing yourself. Next thing I know you come back and she's alive again. It leaves a few unanswered questions."

So I explained everything. I told her about how I beat Ghirahim, and how I found out he took her soul.

"But he had said-"

"He was trying to trick us." I explained, "He obviously didn't want us thinking he had her soul, so he acted like it was gone."

I explained how after sealing him, I took her soul. I noticed she gave me a hard look, which I tried with difficulty to avoid.

"So I came back here and did what I could to save her. I wasn't sure if it would actually work, but now she's back." Impa nodded agreeably. She was almost halfway done with the gash by now.

"Well you really are something else Link."

"Thanks?"

"I meant that you're definitely Hylia's chosen hero for a good reason."

"Well thank you." I said uncomfortably. After a moment of silence Impa spoke up again.

"About what you said, what Ghirahim had told you before he died. The 'We will be back', do you know what he meant?" she asked. I thought back to when I sealed him away. He had said his master would haunt us.

"Not really." I answered. Impa paused again and looked up at me before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Let me explain. When Hylia reincarnated, she did it not only to save her people... But she also wanted to be by her hero's side in another lifetime."

I looked up to meet her gaze and couldn't help the blush spreading across my cheeks. Hylia wanted to be... with me?

"When she did this," Impa continued. "Your souls became connected. This made it so that any time you were needed, Hylia and her hero's spirits would be reborn to stop the evil."

"So..." I said after a brief silence.

"Ghirahim was right." Impa nodded solemnly and started to finish up her stitching. "Exactly. They will be back. And they will haunt you and Zelda forever."

It took me a while to process this. So everything I had just went through... we'd have to go through again? But in a different life? It almost made my head hurt.

Impa finished the rest of the stitching in silence as I sat pondering everything. Would it be worse than this? Would Zelda and I even know each other like we do now?

My own thoughts were interrupted as Groose came running out of the stone doors in the back.

"She's waking up!" He said excitedly. The Old Woman appeared next to him and smiled, nodding her head. Impa smiled at me and helped me stand up. I painfully walked through the temple, passing Ghirahim's sword. Before I could react however, Impa came out of nowhere and picked up the blade.

"Go to Zelda. I'll be sure to take care of this." I nodded and walked as quickly as possible to Zelda. She was sitting up on the pedestal, looking around when I appeared in the room. I shut the doors behind me, causing her to glance up at me. She gasped and smiled widely the second her eyes caught sight of me. I couldn't help but smile and started walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She stood up slowly, but managed to stay balanced.

"Good..." She nearly whispered, "Thank you Link." I was taken aback at first. But then a tear ran down her cheek and I froze in place.

"I know you're the one who saved me." Her eyes traveled down to my healing wound. "And I'm sorry for everything I've caused."

"Zelda, nothing was your fault." I said softly. She met my gaze and held it, her azure eyes shining with tears. I took a few steps to her until I was close enough to touch her. I looked down at her smiling.

"I would do all of it again." I whispered. Her eyes welled up with tears, and then she broke down, sobbing into her hands. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but I embraced her tightly in my arms.

"I-Is all of it... is it really...?" She continued to cry against me and I whispered into her ear the one phrase that had been repeating in my head. Although, before it meant something completely different to me. I thought it was strange how such a simple phrase could have so much meaning.

"It's all over."

* * *

 **And with that, this story is all over... but there may be something else... be sure to check out my one shot I made and the prologue to an all new story! I've been waiting to finish this so I could start that, and I'm hoping to have it be a lot better than this one. After all, this was my first upload so it was just a beginner's thing. But make sure to check out the prologue, and review! Thanks to all of you! ^^**


End file.
